


Cronache del Bosco di Naskel

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Boo non è un semplice criceto e questa breve storia rivela il suo vero valore. Criceti e ranger ovunque gioiscono! ^-^Traduzione in italiano della mia one-shot "The Naskel Wood battle"





	Cronache del Bosco di Naskel

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia di forza, coraggio e valore, tratta dalle cronache segrete del Grande Bosco di Naskel. Sono stata autorizzata dai discendenti di Castagna Codacespugliosa Primo a riportarla qui per voi, così che il mondo possa venire a conoscenza della più grande battaglia nella storia degli scoiattoli.  
> Okay, scherzi a parte, spero che vi divertiate a leggere questa breve storia in cui Boo ha finalmente l'occasione di colpire agli occhi!

I membri del gruppo stavano riposando tranquillamente, radunati intorno al fuoco da campo in una piccola radura appena fuori dai confini di Naskel: avevano viaggiato senza sosta fino al tramonto ed erano ora esausti, perciò Jaheira aveva deciso che si sarebbero fermati per la notte ed avrebbero affrontato il problema nelle miniere il giorno dopo, rinfrancati nel corpo e nello spirito.

Boo si svegliò di colpo sentendo un rumore improvviso ed annusò l’aria, il pelo che gli si rizzava per la paura appena riconobbe l’odore che proveniva dal bosco: lupi, quattro ed in rapido avvicinamento. Lanciò un’occhiata alla femmina umana dai capelli rosa, Imoen, che era di guardia, ma la ragazza si era addormentata ed ora russava lievemente con la testa reclinata sul petto.

Il criceto considerò l’idea di morderla per svegliarla, ma era riluttante a ferire un’amica, anche se per una buona ragione. Il solo membro del gruppo che non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli ad azzannare era lo stregone rosso di Thay, ma la prospettiva dell’infuocata vendetta che sarebbe seguita lo spinse a scartare anche quell’opzione.

 _Cosa posso fare?_ , pensò con ansia, poi sentì un chiacchiericcio familiare venire dal ramo sopra la sua testa e si arrampicò in fretta sull’albero più vicino, dove trovò due scoiattoli, un maschio ed una femmina, “ _Fratello, sorella, ho bisogno del vostro aiuto_!”, esclamò, la voce che vibrava d’urgenza. “ _Che succede, fratello dalla coda corta_?”, chiese lo scoiattolo maschio, inclinando la testa di lato.

“ _C’è un piccolo branco di lupi che si avvicina, se non li scacciamo, faranno del male ai miei amici_!”. Alcuni altri scoiattoli si erano radunati sul ramo, incuriositi, ma alla parola ‘lupi’ tremarono di paura e cominciarono a parlare tutti insieme. “ _Non possiamo combattere i lupi! I lupi sono cattivi!_ ”, gridò uno. “ _Sono grossi!_ ”, aggiunse un altro. “ _E sono pericolosi!_ ”, concluse una terza voce.

“ _Anche noi possiamo essere pericolosi!_ ”, esclamò Boo, alzando la voce per farsi sentire nella confusione, “ _Sono stato su molti campi di battaglia negli ultimi mesi e credetemi, i nostri denti e le nostre unghie non sono da sottovalutare! Oltretutto, loro sono solo in quattro e noi almeno in quaranta, possiamo farcela! Siete più forti di quanto voi stessi sappiate di essere e se mi seguirete, vedrete con i vostri occhi la vera forza dei roditori!”_.

Le sue parole toccarono una corda profonda e nascosta nel cuore degli scoiattoli: per troppo tempo avevano permesso ai sacchi di pulci di spadroneggiare nel loro bosco, per troppo tempo avevano lasciato che i lupi li scacciassero dalle loro case solo perché gli animali più grossi volevano usare i loro alberi come delle toilette personali. Era giunto il momento di porre fine alla loro tirannia.

Il capo degli scoiattoli annuì, _“Va bene, fratello, siamo con te”_ , disse, poi si voltò verso i suoi simili ed urlò, “ _Mostriamo a quei lupi chi comanda in questi boschi!_ ”. Un coro di voci entusiaste gli rispose e Boo sorrise. “ _Grazie, fratelli e sorelle”_ , disse, rassicurato, poi diede loro istruzioni sul piano d’attacco.

Prima che i lupi avessero modo di raggiungere i bordi della radura, il criceto e gli scoiattoli planarono sulle loro schiene con terrificanti squittii di guerra, mordendo e graffiando selvaggiamente ogni lembo di pelle scoperta che riuscirono a trovare con tutta la loro pelosa furia giustiziera. I lupi, colti alla sprovvista, emisero guaiti di sorpresa, che ben presto si tramutarono in ululati di dolore che svegliarono gli avventurieri.

I membri del gruppo guardarono con sbalordimento mentre i lupi si dibattevano disperatamente nel vano tentativo di liberarsi dei loro assalitori dalla coda a cespuglio, solo per poi gettare la spugna e tornare a zampe levate nel bosco con guaiti di sconfitta. Boo e gli scoiattoli saltarono giù dalle loro schiene e zampettarono nella radura, riempiendo il silenzio della notte con i loro squittii trionfanti: avevano vinto!

Minsc era raggiante per l’orgoglio, aveva capito alla perfezione cosa era appena successo davanti ai suoi occhi, “Ah, Boo, tu ed i tuoi amici avete sconfitto i malvagi lupi! E’ stato davvero un glorioso giro di calci nel sedere!”, esclamò, chinandosi per raccogliere nelle mani il suo fedele compagno animale, “Criceti e ranger ovunque gioiscono!”. Boo strofinò la testa affettuosamente contro il palmo del Rashemi, “ _Non potevo lasciarti in pericolo, amico mio”,_ rispose nella sua lingua, _“Siamo una squadra_ ”.

Margaret Dawn ridacchiò e si avvicinò con un caldo sorriso, “Grazie per aver salvato le nostre vite, mio dolce, piccolo eroe peloso”, disse, posando un bacio sulla testa del criceto, poi prese una fetta di pane e del formaggio dallo zaino e si inginocchiò davanti agli scoiattoli, “E grazie anche a voi, naturalmente. Questo è per voi, una piccola ricompensa per i vostro aiuto”.

Gli eroi dalla coda cespugliosa accettarono con gioia il cibo ed il loro capo si rivolse al criceto un’ultima volta. “ _Avevi ragione, fratello dalla coda corta: siamo più forti di quanto noi stessi sapessimo. Questa battaglia non sarà dimenticata e nemmeno la sarà il tuo nome. Possa la Grande Ghianda vegliare su di te, Boo Braveheart_ ”.

Boo annuì, “ _Grazie per la vostra assistenza, fratelli e sorelle. Possa la Grande Ghianda concedervi sempre un caldo riparo e cibo in abbondanza_ ”. Con un inchino di commiato, gli scoiattoli tornarono alle loro case, mentre Boo riprese il suo posto nella tasca della tunica di Minsc per dormire: i giorni a venire sarebbero stati pieni d’azione e lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di tutta la sua forza per combattere di nuovo al fianco dei suoi amici a due zampe.


End file.
